This invention relates to a novel hitch receiver/implement threaded fastening assembly. More particularly, this invention pertains to a novel device for removably securing in place an implement such as a tow bar, ball mounts, bicycle rack, and the like, in a hitch receiver mounted on a vehicle. The device replaces a conventional draw pin.
Permanent hitches with towing balls attached to the rear of a vehicle for connecting and pulling a trailer, or other implement carrying devices, have been known for many years. More recently, to avoid having the towing ball of the hitch protrude from the rear of the vehicle, it has become common practice to have a two-part hitch installed at the rear of the vehicle. The two-part hitch typically comprises a detachable implement carrying square tube, which may or may not include a towing ball, which fits into a permanent square tube hitch receiver secured to the vehicle. The implement carrying square tube is secured to the hitch receiver by a removable draw pin, which holds the two parts together. When not in use, the implement is detached from the hitch receiver by withdrawing the draw pin.
Prior methods of attaching implements such as tow bars, ball mounts, bicycle racks, and the like to hollow square hitch receivers have many disadvantages. When a conventional securing or draw pin is used, the connection is not tight so there is undesirable movement between the implement tube and hitch receiver. This movement causes wear on both implement and hitch receiver. Excessive wear after time destroys the protective finish on both implement and hitch receiver. The unprotected implement and hitch receiver develop rust, which causes serious problems when attempting to separate the implement and hitch receiver.
It is also common for the holes in both the implement tube and the hitch receiver tube to become elongated over time due to frequent load yanking of the implement tube in the hitch receiver. This is caused by the constant starting and stopping of the towing vehicle, and the momentum weight placed on the hitch.
In an effort to reduce the slack and stabilize the implement, it is common practice to install a second apparatus such as a collar that may contain one or more bolts that are tightened against the outside of the square tube walls of the hitch receiver. Another alternative is to use a wedge-shaped device that is inserted between the walls of the square tube of the implement and the square tube of the hitch receiver.
Another problem with the conventional draw pin is that undesirable movement between the implement tube and hitch receiver transfers undesirable xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d to the in-tow vehicle, and in the case of any type of rack attached to the hitch receiver (i.e. bicycle rack), this movement is transferred to the rack and causes it to wobble. Stabilizing collars/wedges are commonly used to solve this problem.
Apart from the problems where the hitch receiver becomes stretched and the pin holes elongated, there is a security problem associated with the conventional draw pin. This is because the draw pin is easily removed and therefore makes an easy theft target. Locks for the draw pin have been developed, but these locks are subject to corrosion from road salt, and the elements, and hence become unworkable over time. Such locks are also easily broken or damaged, thereby rendering them ineffective.
Another common problem with conventional hollow square tube implement attachments and square hollow tube hitch receivers is that both tubes become concave on the sides if a single long bolt is used to fasten the two parts together. This happens when the single bolt is passed through the sidewalls of both the implement tube and the hitch receiver. The long bolt is secured with a nut which is tightened from one side only. The tightening of the single nut on the long bolt forces the sidewalls of both the receiver and implement tubes together. While such tightening will reduce slack and movement between the receiver tube and implement tubes, the irregular distorted concave shape caused by the walls of the two tubes being squeezed together, can cause considerable difficulty in attempting to separate the implement from the hitch receiver.
The invention is directed to an insert device for removably securing in place the square tube of a detachable implement such as a tow bar, ball mount, bicycle rack, and the like, in a larger size square tube hitch receiver. The device comprises two separate bolts and a double xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped spring metal framework, and replaces a conventional draw pin. The xe2x80x9cspring-loadedxe2x80x9d insert is constructed of a pair of complementary parallel and aligned nuts which are welded onto the double xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shape metal framework. To install, the insert is held from the open end, the two spring-loaded sides are held slightly together, and the insert is slid into the open end of the square implement tube. The insert device is inserted to the point where the pair of adjacent nuts are aligned with the two conventional pin holes that are located in the sidewalls of the square implement tube. When the two spring loaded sides are released, the resulting released tension of the framework against the interior walls of the square shaped implement tube holds the pair of nuts in place. The metal framework of the insert device prevents the pair of nuts from turning when a complementary pair of bolts are screwed in from each side through the respective pin holes and are tightened into the pair of nuts. To connect the implement tube and the hitch receiver, the square shaped tube of the implement containing the insert is placed in the square tube of the hitch receiver, and the holes in the side of the sidewalls of the hitch receiver are aligned with the holes in the sidewalls of the implement. The two bolts are then inserted, one from each side, along with lock washers, and are tightened in the nuts to conventional tightness. All movement and slack in the connection is eliminated, thereby avoiding the development of the problems discussed earlier.
The invention is directed to a device for removably securing an implement to a hitch receiver comprising; (a) a resilient elongated frame which fits within an implement; (b) a first securing member associated with the frame for securing a first side of the implement with the hitch receiver; and (c) a second securing member associated with the frame for securing a second side of the implement with the hitch receiver.
The first and second securing members can be first and second nut and bolt combinations. An end of the frame can be rounded to assist insertion of the frame into the implement. The first and second nuts can be welded to first and second sides of the frame.
The frame can be shaped as a double xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped frame with arms which at a first central location can bend in a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shape along a first plane, and the pair of arms of the frame at a pair of complementary second locations on the frame, can bend in a pair of xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shapes in parallel along a second plane perpendicular to the first plane.
The invention is also directed to a device for removably securing an implement to a hitch receiver comprising: (a) a resilient elongated double xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped frame which at a first central location bends in a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shape along a first plane, and the pair of arms of the frame at a pair of complementary second locations on the frame, bend in a pair of xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shapes in parallel along a second plane perpendicular to the first plane; (b) a first nut secured within one of the arms of the second xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shape; and (c) a second nut secured within the other of the arms of the second xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shape, the first and second nuts being spaced and aligned in parallel arrangement with one another.
The device can include a first bolt and a second bolt threaded to mate respectively with the first nut and the second nut. The device can include first and second lock washers for the first and second nuts.